Love at any cost
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: Kagome is abandon by Inuyasha because he chooses to save Kikyo but someone chooses to save her and take her in his home, but when everything is all over she returns to the mod era but harboring a surprise she doesnt even know about, more surprises pop up
1. Chapter 1

It was an ominous dreary day when Kagome was returned to her modern world, she slowly crawled out of the well and walked out of the shed. There it stood, the empty lonely cold modern world, she stood staring at the house. The rain soaked her to the bone, she didn't care, she didn't care that the thunder rolled around her and she ignored the flashing of lightening. She missed almost everyone she had to leave behind but she winded up hating Inuyasha because of course in the end he had betrayed her, he saved his little bitch, clay dead whore, Kikyo, and he let her get hurt so bad that Sesshomaru had stepped in, took Kagome to the castle and had his healers heal her. Kagome felt a little weird thought after she had been healed and was given time to get back her energy, she had had a very intense dream about Sesshomaru it was so intense that it made her blush, she thought it had been a dream but she felt a little sore that morning, but she chalked it up to just a dream, there was no way that the Lord Sesshomaru would bed her, a human, and the fact that she was friends with his half brother. Why did she have this nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach that something did happen? Suddenly the wind changed and the smell of the smog hit her and she fell over on her knees and threw up. After she wiped her mouth she slowly stood back up and shakily made her way into the house.

"Mom… I'm home," Kagome tiredly, she didn't have her bad, she had left it with her friends, just in case they had some injuries that were pretty bad, she had stocked her bag full, also she had been stocking Kaede's hut full of supplies, even the ninja food.

"Oh honey, its good to have you home, we are a bit busy though, we made the baby's room out of your room so, you'll have to bunk with your brother," her mother being six months pregnant.

"Thanks mom… really, I didn't move, I didn't die, my god, where am I going to get to sleep in his room? The floor?" Kagome assumed.

"Of course not honey, you can have the top bunk, he still has his bunk beds," her mother calmly explained.

"Ah, yes, throw out a welcome committee for me coming home," Kagome mumbled, she moved towards her new room that she was going to have to share with her 14 year old brother.

_~A 20 year old shouldn't have to bunk down with her almost teenaged brother, no doubt he isn't so thrilled about it either.~ _Kagome thought to herself. Once she got to the room she stared, it was small, two of them couldn't live like that without going out of their minds. Kagome felt sick again, she raced off to her bathroom and threw up in the toilet.

_~What the hell is going on with my body? Did Sesshomaru do something to me, or do I miss the feudal era so much that I am home sick?~ _Kagome cleaned her face and looked in the mirror,

_~Maybe I should go to the doctor and get something for it.~ _Kagome thought. Slowly she staggered into her brother's bedroom,

"Do you have any idea where my clothes are?" Kagome asked her brother.

"Ask mom, I think she put your clothes in boxes," her brother explained,

"Great," Kagome squeaked. She went and bothered her mother till she gave her a box of her clothes.

"The nerve of my mother, did she just assume I would stay in the feudal era, I mean really?" Kagome mumbled to herself as she found her pajama set and walked into her old bathroom and started striping out of her wet clothes.

"I should have at least gotten to say goodbye to my friends, did I not deserve that?" Kagome mumbled incoherently. Slowly she stepped into her nice hot bath, but oddly enough her power formed a barrier around her to where she couldn't feel the water at all.

"What the hell is going on?" Kagome getting out of the water. She got dressed in her pajamas and pulled the plug on the tub,

_~I have to go to the doctors or something, maybe this has to do with that intense dream.~ _Kagome thought. She slowly walked to her room that she now shared with her brother, she crawled into her bottom bunk and laid down, burying her head in the pillow, she cried silently.

* * *

><p><strong>Dreaming of You<strong>

Kagome fell asleep crying, but it wasn't a restless sleep, she had dreams it was an unusual dream. She thought she might dream of her friends that she had been forced to leave behind in the feudal era but not of him, not of Lord Sesshomaru.

_She dreamed about the whole time she had staying with him in his castle. She always had a maid to come wake her for breakfast and the maid always insisted on helping her get ready for the day. Kagome always bowed to Sesshomaru and gave him respect in her own way but she was stubborn, every time Lord Sesshomaru tried to help her she would struggle against him, but then he would release his yokai and for some reason she calmed down, almost every time and if she didn't calm down he touched her fingertips and it would send a jolt of yokai through her, instantly calming her. _

"_Miko, watch your step," Sesshomaru gruffly, Kagome had tripped over her own feet and stumbled over and had waited for her face to break her fall on the hard stone floor, but Sesshomaru had caught her. She had stared in his eyes like an idiot, for a second she had thought that something had changed in his eyes, almost a soft glow, like a tiny bit of interest shown. _

"_Kagome, come play with Rin, please?" Rin begged, clutching Kagome's arm, _

"_Rin, remember how I taught you," Kagome scolded the little girl. _

"_Sorry, Kagome, can you please come play with me?" Rin correcting her sentence. Sesshomaru smirked on the inside, _

"_Rin, Kagome is still healing, you may play, however, Lady Kagome will sit in garden and watch you play," Sesshomaru in his stoical manner. _

"_Okay," Rin putting her hand in Kagome's hand and walking at Kagome's slow pace out to the garden. _

_**~She would make a fine mate for us, she is good with Rin and is teaching her properly, she is also patient with her.~**__ his beast informed him. _

_**~She's human, this Sesshomaru will not have a human, no else a miko!~ **__Sesshomaru thought to himself. _

_**~We should take her to that stupid stuffy ball, at least maybe those females wont be bothering us.~ **__his beast pointed out. _

_**~This Sesshomaru will think about this situation, she has been grating on his nerves.~ **__Sesshomaru thought as he walked into his study. He walked past the window and saw Rin playing with flowers and Kagome sitting with her, teaching Rin how to fix flowers, he stood there watching them. He huffed and sat down and started working. Weeks went by and Sesshomaru ordered Kagome to go with him to the ball, she didn't like the idea but she decided to go because she figured she owed him for his generous servings of healing her in the first place. _

"_Look Lord Sesshomaru, I'll help you tonight only because you saved me and I still don't understand the reason behind your generous act but I do owe you my life, so the best way to do this is to act the part, if you want to keep the females off of you the night, I will act as your intended mate but this will only work if you play along," Kagome seriously. Sesshomaru hesitated, _

"_We shall do this right, this Sesshomaru is what do you call it, I am game," Sesshomaru staring her down Kagome nodded, _

"_Then shall we get going my love?" Kagome getting in character. Sesshomaru nodded, as he held his clawed hand out for her to take, she was hesitating, she grew tense. _

"_You will not be harmed," Sesshomaru explained in his monotone voice, _

"_I trust you Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome slowly putting her hand in his. _


	2. The Ball Flashback

**The Ball Flash Back (still dreaming)**

"_Do not show fear, you are safe with this Sesshomaru, although he does retain his pride, do not make him such a fool on this night," Sesshomaru lowly whispered in her ear before they walked in. Kagome let Sesshomaru lead her in the gorgeously decorated room filled with yokais of all different breeds. She carried herself as gracefully as Sesshomaru had done all his life, she could hear all kinds of whispers as she walked past them with her hand feathering over Sesshomaru's clawed hand, one yokai female lashed out at Kagome, her barrier went up, burning the female panther's paw. _

"_You're a miko, our lord has no business with such thing, look, you already have caused our lord harm," the panther yokai pointing, Kagome looked at Sesshomaru's hand and arm, she had burnt him with her powers. _

"_Milord, I'm so sorry," Kagome healing his wounds, he smelt tears, _

"_You were just protecting yourself, do not cry, you have healed this Sesshomaru, you did well," Sesshomaru cupping her face with his clawed hand, gently he kissed Kagome on the lips, right there in front of everyone, even in front of the panther female, she was appalled by what was happening. _

"_Guards, the woman has disrespected this Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome, she shall be banished from this land," Sesshomaru explained, _

"_Of course Lord Sesshomaru," the guards taking the woman out. Kagome's lips tingled, she licked her lips and tasted him still lingering, Sesshomaru noticed that she was tasting him on her lips and for some reason he took pleasure from it. _

"_Shall we?" Sesshomaru offering her his clawed hand again, she looked at him, he read her emotions in her eyes, _

"_You wont harm me again, this Sesshomaru has been around you long enough to trust you," Sesshomaru explained. Slowly she placed her hand in his and they took a walk to the garden for some needed fresh air. Silence was deafening, _

"_Maybe this was a bad idea," Kagome mumbled out loud, _

"_Lady Kagome, your powers saved you because you were being attack, you had no intention of harming this Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru strongly pointed out. _

"_Why didn't you try to stop her, this is your home," Kagome a little harshly. Sesshomaru stared at the House of Moon flower, a flower that only budded when the night sky held the crescent moon, he picked one and gave it to Kagome, _

"_You and this Sesshomaru are a lot like this flower, it only shows its true colors when there is a crescent moon hanging in the sky, you needed to be shown that you possess strength, you do not need the half breed or I to protect you all the time, you are your own person, not a copy as the half breed see you, but you hide behind him, you have shown your true colors tonight, besides, this Sesshomaru needed to show all of them that you weren't a worthless, weak human and this Sesshomaru is never showing his true colors unless he allows himself to actually drop his guard when he truly sleeps," Sesshomaru sitting down on the bench. _

"_I've noticed you don't sleep very much," Kagome's eyes running with tears, Sesshomaru looked up, he could smell her tears, he walked over to her, drying her face with his knuckles,_

"_What do you cry for?" Sesshomaru confused, _

"_You see me, not as anyone else, I mean Inuyasha…" Kagome being interrupted, _

"_The half breed does not care about you, he left you for dead, he saved the dead whore, when will you learn that he never cared for you, you know that deep down, you need to realize that, the sooner you do, the better off you will be, I have never compared you to anyone, I have judged you for what you are, and you are the purest, selfless, strongest miko I have ever met, I know you have that strength in you, you have never been given a chance to show your true strength because you have always counted on the half breed to defend you in battle," Sesshomaru explained in a monotone voice. _

"_Why, what do you gain from it, do you want me for yourself?" Kagome harshly, Sesshomaru got right in her face and stared her down. _

"_You do not separate yourself from him, you will be killed, you may possess strength, but he chose Kikyo, he chose her a long time ago, he will do anything she asks even if it means sucking your soul out of your body, you do not have the strength to kill him," Sesshomaru growling a little. _

"_I would take him out if it comes to that," Kagome harshly. _

"_You love him, you care for him, you probably always will, he is still considered as your friend right?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome stared at him, _

"_Yes," Kagome hissed, _

"_Then you know in your heart that you could not kill him…even if your life depended on it," Sesshomaru lowly whispered. Kagome searched his eyes, _

"_Are you trying to tell me that you care about me?" Kagome still searching for a clue in his eyes. _

"_This Sesshomaru could not let you die for the sake of Rin," Sesshomaru walking away from her a little. Kagome was astonished, he cared for Rin, it meant he did care for someone in this world. _

"_You care a lot for Rin, its good, it means you have a good heart, means that those walls you built, she has somewhat cracked them, it is a good thing to care for someone, it will not make you weak as you think it will, you look at Rin as one of your pack members, but if you ask me I think you look at her as your own flesh and blood," Kagome explained. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Kagome, _

"_Rin came upon me when the half breed managed to cut my arm off, she was never afraid of this Sesshomaru and she tried to care for him when he was injured, this Sesshomaru gave her life back to her in return, and she has chosen to stay by my side since," Sesshomaru stoically in a monotoned voice. Kagome nodded, _

"_It seems as you are like the rest of the human population, you do not realize what you have till it is gone," Kagome a bit harshly. _

"_This Sesshomaru does realize how much Rin means to him, it is no one else's business but mine alone, come, the night is not over for us," Sesshomaru holding out his clawed hand for her, Kagome stared him down and took his hand, they walked into the huge grand room, Sesshomaru sat in his spot as Kagome sat at a table by herself. _

"_Would you like some hot sake, milady?" a servant asked, _

"_Please, I'm not worthy of such a title, its just Kagome, or miko as Lord Sesshomaru would call me outside the walls of the castle," Kagome mumbled as she glanced at Sesshomaru, he appeared to be watching everyone dance from his high pedestal. _

"_Milady, you are so sad," the servant observed and so did Sesshomaru at least out of the corner of his eye, Kagome smirked, _

"_Its because I have such a big heart that I always get my feelings hurt, I don't think I need any more hot sake tonight, but thank you," Kagome looking up at the servant. _

"_I have seen how our lord interacts with you, I have seen the look in his eyes, perhaps our lord has finally found a nice lady to be by his side," the servant whispered to Kagome has she gave her a small smile. Sesshomaru heard the words of the servant and thought about ripping her head off for such words but he truly had his eyes opened by the servant, by his beast, and by Kagome herself. _

_**~Do you not see she loves unconditionally? Look at the loyalty she bestowed on the half breed, look at how she has stayed by his side throughout her travels, no matter if he didn't love her, she is gorgeous, inside and out, you should tell her so and sweep her off her feet with a dance at least.~ **__his beast informed him. Sesshomaru stared at her, thinking over his beast's words, Rin was pulling Kagome onto the dance floor, Sesshomaru caught the look on Kagome's face and her eyes had a shine to them as if her smile was reaching to her beautiful brown orbs. Sesshomaru couldn't stop the turning up of his lips, almost a small smile even as he watched the two women currently in his life having fun. A half hour later Rin felt someone tapping on her shoulder, _

"_May this Sesshomaru have a dance with Lady Kagome?" Sesshomaru all seriously, _

"_Of course you can daddy, bye Lady Kagome," Rin giggled as she skipped off. Kagome bowed gracefully till Sesshomaru held his hand out for her to take, he placed her hands on his person, Kagome gave him a strange look, _

"_Do not be so tense milady," Sesshomaru bringing her in closer to him. _

"_Usually you do not like anyone to soil your person milord," Kagome still tensed, _

"_Lady Kagome, you are the cleanest creature in this room, and this Sesshomaru just gave you the highest compliment," Sesshomaru seriously. Kagome blushed a little, _

"_Lord Sesshomaru, I'm sure by now you know I am not from this era, but where I am from it's a nightly tradition to shower," Kagome explained softly. Sesshomaru was just getting lost in the waltz he was doing with Kagome, for some reason all she could concentrate on was golden orbs, they swirled and twirled all over the room. Slowly they slowed down, a servant came over to Kagome and whispered something to her, Sesshomaru didn't miss the shiver that ran down her body, _

"_Oh, thank you," Kagome tensing up, she subconsciously moved toward Sesshomaru as if asking for protection, then it hit Sesshomaru, Inuyasha was on the premises, _

"_I'll take care of this," Sesshomaru about to walk away, _

"_I'll put Rin to bed," Kagome following him, _

"_Do not worry milady, he will not step foot past the gate," Sesshomaru promised as he swept her hair out of her face and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips and went to handle the half breed. Kagome was stunned, there was a meaning behind that gentle kiss unlike the others he had given her that night. She touched her lips, she didn't know his motives, if he was just playing along with the whole night they had planned, or did he really and truly care for her, not just for Rin but unconditionally? She slowly moved toward the staircase to retrieve Rin, but she fainted, a servant found her moments later and took her to her room and had a healer come to check on her. When Sesshomaru came back in one of his most loyal servants was carrying Rin to bed. _

"_Where is Lady Kagome?" Sesshomaru getting angry, _

"_Milord, we found her passed out on the floor beside the stairs, the healers are checking on her as we speak, shall I take Rin to her room?" the servant asked. Sesshomaru nodded, _

"_The lady is in her room," the servant walking upstairs. Sesshomaru walked toward his room upstairs, just before he got to his room he opened a door. Inside the room a servant was slipping a light night gown over Kagome's head, Kagome was still out. A healer remained in the room, Sesshomaru stared at the healer, he quickly made his way to Sesshomaru, he bowed, _

"_Milord, it seems she is running a fever, we gave her some herbal tea, we also have checked her wounds from earlier, it seems her powers has finished healing them, we also have thought with her powers healing her wounds for be the cause for the fever, we have done everything we possibly can for her," the healer explained. _

"_Leave," Sesshomaru in a bad mood from dealing with Inuyasha, the healer quickly bowed and ran out, the servant had finished covering Kagome with fur blankets on her bed, then she walked to the bathing room and a few minutes later came back with a bowl of water and a rag. She sat the bowl on the bedside table and rang out the cloth, Sesshomaru held his hand out for the damp cloth, the servant gave him the cloth, _

"_This Sesshomaru will be staying in the lady's room tonight," Sesshomaru explained so the servant could leave, she didn't ask any questions, _

"_Of course milord, our lady is strong," the servant trying to lessen the concerns her lord had for Kagome. _

"_Leave," Sesshomaru growled, the servant bowed and walked out the door, shutting it behind her, she was met by the guards that were stationed outside Kagome's room. Sesshomaru got comfortable and sat on the bed by Kagome's fevering body. Slowly he rubbed her face down with the damp cloth, her powers were trying to flare up at him, but as soon as her powers licked at Sesshomaru's hand they died, recognizing he was no immediate threat. Sesshomaru didn't need much sleep but he had been watching over Kagome ever since he brought her to his castle and with the trying night he had he was exhausted. He made sure Kagome was well covered and kept the damp cool cloth on her head as long as he could and fell asleep leaning his head close to hers. Kagome had woke up shortly after her fever broke, she hadn't remembered what had happened but Sesshomaru was by her side so she figured something must have happened to her since he had always been in her room throughout the worst times of her healing process, slowly she raised her head to see him sleeping really close to her, then she spotted the damp rag. _

_**~I must have had a fever, poor guy, he is exhausted, probably from making sure I was alright, his guard is down, he looks so peaceful for once in his life.~ **__Kagome thought, slowly she reached up and touched his cheek. Slowly he started moving around, he opened his eyes to find Kagome awake, _

"_Sleep Lady Kagome, you have exhausted yourself tonight," Sesshomaru strongly, he moved from the bed slowly. _

"_Lord Sesshomaru, stay, you need sleep as well, you have exhausted yourself from worrying about my health," Kagome reaching out and touching his hand. He was rumbling in his chest, almost growling, _

"_You care for this Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru asked a little harshly. _

"_Just concerned for your well being as you have been over me, there's a little girl who needs you to care for her still," Kagome smiling a little, he had his back turned toward her, _

"_That little girl needs you as well," Sesshomaru not thinking before he spoke. Slowly he turned and crawled back onto the bed, _

"_Not a word leaves this room," Sesshomaru growled out, _

"_You have my word," Kagome yawning. Sesshomaru leaned against the headboard, as Kagome started drifting back to sleep she was curling up to Sesshomaru, he wanted to throw her off of him but found himself tangling around her body in a protective way and fell asleep. _


	3. A reason for Depression

_(Still Dreaming)_

_Kagome woke up the next morning with the curtain drawn open and the sunlight hitting her face making her nose itch._

_"Milady, milord has wished that I wake you so you could eat breakfast, Lady Rin will be joining you this morning, but milord wishes for you to stay in bed for the day," the servant explained._

_"I should have seen this coming," Kagome mumbled,_

_"Lady Kagome, he is just concerned about, milord was found asleep in your bed curled around your body as if you were his mate and he was protecting you, I have never seen anything like it, at least from Lord Sesshomaru," the servant smiling. Kagome started freaking out,_

_"You cant tell anyone about this, promise you wont tell," Kagome getting out of bed and stumbling toward the servant,_

_"Milady, please calm down, get back in bed before you hurt yourself," the servant helping her steady herself._

_"Please, Lord Sesshomaru would be upset if word got out," Kagome serious. The door opened, Sesshomaru was entering with Rin following by another servant bringing both girls some food trays in. Kagome stood by the bed stunned,_

_"Milord, good morning, is there anything you request from me?" the servant was sitting the food trays down._

_"You may leave," Sesshomaru glancing at Kagome, the servant bowed, Kagome snapped out of it and bowed to Sesshomaru._

_"Lady Kagome, there is no reason for you to bow to this Sesshomaru, you must get in bed and stay for the day," Sesshomaru seriously. Kagome nodded as if she was in a trance, Sesshomaru sat down on the bed and sat the tray over her lap, Rin sat beside her and smiled._

_"Goodmorning Rin," Kagome softly,_

_"Goodmorning Kagome, are you feeling well today?" Rin asked,_

_"I'm just a little tired, are you wanting to do some lessons today?" Kagome asked._

_"I like my lessons, you are a good teacher," Rin curling up to her,_

_"You are a very smart young lady, we will continue lessons today but we might have to have nap time today," Kagome explained._

_"That's okay, the faster you get well, the faster you can play chase with me," Rin smiling, Sesshomaru watched them for a little while,_

_"Ladies, you shall eat before your breakfast gets cold," Sesshomaru stoically._

_"Yes Lord Sesshomaru, you may leave, I can watch over Lady Kagome now, Rin is a big girl now," Rin smiling._

_"This Sesshomaru will be in his study," Sesshomaru hesitating on leaving._

_A week later_

_Kagome was completely healed and had her energy back, but she was feeling a bit depressed in the castle, Sesshomaru was avoiding her for some reason she still didn't understand. Sesshomaru on the other hand was in heat and his beast was plaguing him to rut with anything that moved, basically meaning the female servants and Kagome. Kagome was healed but Sesshomaru wouldn't let her go back to Inuyasha for the sole purpose she would not be protected by him, he knew Inuyasha would get her killed and he wouldn't have any of it. Sesshomaru was visited by a servant who had been trusted to take care of Kagome for her stay,_

_"Milord, Lady Kagome has been depressed for a few days now, maybe she misses her pack?" the servant threw out. Sesshomaru glanced up at the servant,_

_"This Sesshomaru will not allow her to travel with that half breed," Sesshomaru growled. The servant didn't question him, she simply bowed and left the room. Kagome was in the garden with Rin, she watched the little girl decorate the little green imp with flowers, she felt someone watching her, slowly she turned to see Sesshomaru staring down at her, slowly she raised her hand up to wave, he gave a small, almost unnoticeable nod and stepped away from the window._

_**~She's sad, why don't we go cheer our little miko up, I'm sure you could find a way to cheer her up somehow.~ **his beast explained._

_**~Quiet, this Sesshomaru wont allow you to hurt this woman any more than she has been already.~ **Sesshomaru huffed._

_Later that Night_

_Kagome had not come down for dinner Sesshomaru didn't understand what would make her so sad, maybe it was because she felt betrayed by the half breed, but he couldn't be sure but he had to find out. Abruptly he shoved his chair across the stone floor and got up, he left the room quickly. Kagome was sitting on the balcony outside her room staring at the stars,_

_"Lady Kagome, your presence was missed at dinner tonight, are you ill?" Sesshomaru trying not to get upset for her rube behavior,_

_"I'm not hungry tonight," Kagome explained in a tiny small voice._

_"What troubles you lately, this Sesshomaru does not keep you caged up nor does he expect a lot from you," Sesshomaru explained. Kagome shook her head,_

_"Its nothing to do with you milord, its just I will never be a normal girl, the only friends I have left are the ones who live in this time, I don't belong here though, the only thing that has ever tied me to this era is that jewel, that stupid jewel, you know I've always thought of you as a mean, cold hearted and selfish killer but on this night I admire you for who you are and the strength you possess, stupid me thinks that there is good in every soul and with this huge caring heart I have to help everyone I meet, for once in my life I wish I could be selfish, all I do is put others first, its never been about me and my feelings and because of that I'm the one who is always standing hurt and alone," Kagome holding her tears back as she turned away from Sesshomaru, he could tell that wasn't all that she was depressed about._

_"And the rest? There is more that you do not tell this Sesshomaru," Sesshomaru strongly, Kagome shook her head,_

_"I…you would think it was stupid, and I don't want to be rejected by you, I have already been rejected by your brother, and to have you reject me just tells me I am not good enough for anyone," Kagome mumbled out. Sesshomaru knew then that she had become close to him with her stay at the castle, she had come to care a lot about him and a lot about Rin, apart of him did think it was silly for a miko to care about a demon like himself, but he had been around her to see that she was very loyal and very caring to those who grew close to her, and he didn't want to take advantage of her especially he didn't know if he could get past the fact she was human, he didn't want to treat her as bad as Inuyasha had treated her. Slowly he reached out and gently grabbed her shoulder,_

_"Milady, this Sesshomaru has always known this life, his father taught him to be strong, when this Sesshomaru watched his mother walk away he cried for her to come back, to stay with him, father made this Sesshomaru fill with hate and anger because of what he did with the human woman, this Sesshomaru does not understand love, all he understands is breeding that's what happened to his mother, Sesshomaru's mother was deemed as a perfect breeding mate for father, they did not love each other, but father did not think twice about saving the human woman and his half breed son, Lady Kagome, if you give into your selfish desires you would not be the strong miko this Sesshomaru finds he wants and is protecting from the half breed," Sesshomaru strongly. Kagome turned to stare at him with tears glittering her cheeks in the moonlight. He could tell it was going to be hard enough for her to leave this era in leaving her only friends behind, with her closeness to him it was tearing her up inside, she didn't want to leave him and was crying for the sole reason that she thought she was being rejected by him, she was crying for him now,_

_"Why would you want to protect me?" Kagome confused._

_"This Sesshomaru has been betrayed by those who were supposed to have cared for him, he does not want you to turn into himself nor does he wish to see you killed by the one you have loved," Sesshomaru slowly wiping her tears away with his knuckles. Kagome was stunned by his words, she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head into his unarmored chest,_

_"I don't know where I belong anymore," Kagome cried, Sesshomaru was caught off guard by her actions, he slowly wrapped his arms around her and held her in the moonlight._

_"You belong in the era you were born in, do not worry of the jewel, you have collected almost half, return to your time in a couple of days, forget you ever traveled here, Naraku will not hold a tentacle to this Sesshomaru, live your life the way you wish," Sesshomaru pulling her away from him and staring her in the eyes._

_"I could never forget my friends, or you milord," Kagome softly, Sesshomaru's eyes flickered with something Kagome had seen before but not in his eyes, Kagome stared a little longer, his eyes were starting to tear up, he jerked away as if she had burnt him with her powers._

_"Are you alright milord?" Kagome moving toward him,_

_"This Sesshomaru must leave your company now," Sesshomaru stoically._

_"Did I do something wrong milord?" Kagome confused,_

_"No milady, this Sesshomaru needs space from females, his beast wishes to rut," Sesshomaru huffed._

_"Oh, is that why you have been avoiding me lately?" Kagome asked,_

_"Yes milady, I do not wish to bring you anymore pain, this Sesshomaru respects you," Sesshomaru holding his head and almost growling, he quickly turned and walked out of the room. Kagome thought of Sesshomaru's words,_

_"I wonder why or how even," Kagome staring up at the crescent moon._


	4. Pregnant?

Midnight (still dreaming)

_Kagome couldn't sleep so she decided to go for a walk outside but within the castle's surrounding walls. She wound up at the pond and figured it was warm enough to go for a swim, so she slowly stripped down to her underwear and jumped in. Sesshomaru's guards had seen her out at the pond and reported back to Sesshomaru who on the inside was a mess, his beast was rattling inside the cage that Sesshomaru had mentally made just for him. _

"_Milord, the lady has been seen swimming in the pond, I thought it maybe something to report back to you about," the guard explained. Sesshomaru growled, _

"_Carrying on to your station, I shall deal with this myself," Sesshomaru's eyes having a hue of red to them. _

_The guard nodded and cleared the room, Sesshomaru orbed down to the pond and his beast came out of the cage. _

"_Milady, this is such a nice night out, may I join you in a dip?" Sesshomaru acting all out of character, Kagome saw his eyes glowing red, she tensed a little, _

"_Actually, I was just about to get out and go find something to eat, would you care to help me find a midnight snack?" Kagome asked thinking the servants would still be around in the castle and she didn't want to seem rude. _

"_Yes, a midnight snack sounds like a wonderful idea, Lady Kagome, I have brought a fine robe for you to cover with, the damp air may cause you to catch a cold, I cannot bare to see you suffer," Sesshomaru helping her out and into the robe. _

"_Thank you milord," Kagome turning to retrieve her clothing, _

"_Milady, I have your clothing already, come, we shall find a midnight snack," Sesshomaru smiling and acting all friendly and laid back. Kagome accepted his hand he held out for her and they made their way to the castle. Once inside the castle Kagome couldn't find a single servant, _

"_They are all asleep milady, just you and I are the only ones awake," Sesshomaru getting all touchy with her. _

"_Then I guess I'll just wait till morning to get some food," Kagome shrugged trying not to show fear toward him. She started to move away from the beast that was evidently inhabiting the demon lord's body, but he reached out and grabbed her wrist. _

"_I am still hungry though," Sesshomaru licking his lips, _

"_Um, maybe I could heat something up for you," Kagome swallowed hard, the next thing she knew she was in Sesshomaru's personal chambers with her robe and her underwear torn off. _

"_Milord," Kagome softly, _

"_I want you Lady Kagome and I always get what I desire," Sesshomaru' s beast tearing through her body._

* * *

><p><em>Morning Comes <em>

_Kagome was still out cold, Sesshomaru woke with a horrible thought and turned over, he was pissed at himself for not having better control over his beast, carefully he got up, put his robe on and covered Kagome in his bed covers and carried her through the passageway to her room and gently laid her down on her bed. Sesshomaru stepped back from the bed to make sure Kagome was still breathing, he smelt her bleeding. _

_**~She's bleeding, she was a virgin, how could you do this?~ **__Sesshomaru growled, _

_**~There is no way she could be, she's had to have been with the half breed.~ **__his beast stunned. _

_**~You caused harm to Kagome never again, you will stay caged up from now on.~**__Sesshomaru thought to his beast. _

_**~At least I did not mark her, you would have been stuck with her if I had.~ **__the beast fired back. Sesshomaru left Kagome's room and had a healer to check her out to make sure she wasn't hurt too bad and also to clean her up. _

"_Milord, she was a virgin," the healer softly explained, his beast felt bad for taking her, the one thing that she would have been willing to give to the man that loved her. Sesshomaru left the castle and ran into the nearby woods to release his anger. He let out a roar and howl, _

Kagome jerked awake from her dream after hearing Sesshomaru roar with anger in her dreams, she vomited in her brother's floor.

"Oh god, I cant be, there's no way I could be, could I?" Kagome running her fingers through her black locks.

"Mom," Kagome moaned,

"Coming sweetheart," her mother slowly coming down the hall, when she entered the room she saw what Kagome had done,

"Oh goodness, what's wrong honey?" her mother asked.

"I'm pregnant…with Lord Sesshomaru's baby, mom, I cant go to a regular doctor, this baby is only going to be half human, what do we do?" Kagome asked.

"Your grandmother, she can help with this," her mother explained,

"Mom, I want a real doctor," Kagome cried.

"She knows of people, I'll see what I can do, just get up, go soak in the tub, I'll get in touch with your grandmother," Kagome's mother explained.

"Thanks mom," Kagome a little scared of who her grandmother could possibly know, she didn't want to become a lab rat or for her child to become a test subject. Slowly Kagome got out of bed and made her way to her bathroom, she warmed the water up but didn't use as hot as she normally would for the sake of her child. Her mind started running away with her, she thought of all the possibilities she might encounter and tried to figured out what she could do about it.

_~I could get a job somewhere and move out, have my own space.~ _Kagome thought,

_~What about your morning sickness, besides moving out costs money.~ _her conscious countered thought.

_~One of my old school mates, I could stay with them and get a job.~ _Kagome thought.

_~What friends, you have no friends except the ones you deserted.~ _her conscious pointed out.

_~What am I going to do?~ _Kagome cried,

_~You could try checking around for a live in nanny position, though that doesn't take care of your doctor problems though.~ _her conscious explained.

_~Yeah, that's a good idea, I'll just have to keep quiet about this baby for a little while to see if there is someone out there that knows anything.~ _Kagome thinking about the feudal era.

_~Not an option, if Sesshomaru gets wind of this he will kill both of us just to avoid having a hanyou heir.~ _her conscious shouted at her. Kagome had made up her mind, she would return to the feudal era and go to Kaede and see if she knew anything about it and maybe she would get something for the morning sickness. She got out of the tub and dried off, she put some comfortable clothes on and walked downstairs,

"Kagome, I've found a doctor for you…wait, where are you going?" her mother shouted. Kagome ran to the well, she climbed down and shut her eyes hoping and praying the well would work, once she opened her eyes, she found the familiar warmth and the blue soft lights dancing around her. Finally she arrived in the familiar lands of the feudal era that she called home. Slowly and carefully she crawled the strong vines up to the top of the well, on guard the whole time. She felt around with her powers but didn't sense anything so she ran to the village.


	5. Kidnapped

**In the Village**

Kagome found Kaede in her garden,

"Ye, Lady Kagome, I thought ye had gone back to the modern era?" Kaede confused.

"I need your help Kaede," Kagome cried as she hugged the old woman,

"What is it that ails ye my child?" Kaede asked,

"I'm pregnant…with Lord…" Kagome being interrupted by Kaede quickly pulling her inside.

"My goodness child, how did ye manage that?" Kaede seeming worried.

"He was in heat, so really it wasn't his doing, or he didn't mean to do it, it was his beast's idea," Kagome shaking a little.

"Consider yourself lucky that you weren't marked as his, although, you will have to be marked as his if ye want to survive the birth of ye child," Kaede mumbled.

"What?" Kagome's eyes widened,

"There are no instances where a human has survived a hanyou birth," Kaede explained,

"But Inuyasha's mother…" Kagome freaking out,

"Was brought back to life by the sword of Inuyasha's father, the one that Lord Sesshomaru has in his possession right now," Kaede softly. Kagome felt a tear slide down her cheek,

"How long do I have till the birth?" Kagome asked.

"If ye can hold out till the birth, ye have 6 months, it is a possibility ye could kill the child ye carry, but for full demon birth is four months but ye having a full demon is not a possibility," Kaede thought out loud.

"Kaede, I have a bigger problem, I don't know of any doctors that specializes in these kinds of situations, yokais don't necessary run wild in the modern era nor do I trust any, except maybe Sesshomaru but right now if he finds me here in this condition he would surely kill both of us, I just came to ask if there was any kind of herb that could help with the morning sickness?" Kagome asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know, I don't know much about things like this, ye have to ask a yokai," Kaede explained. Kagome knelt down and held her stomach protectively, and cried.

"I'm sorry Kagome," Kaede resting her hand on Kagome's head,

"I smell her, I know she's in here, out of my way!" a familiar voice echoed from outside, Kagome jumped up and ran behind Kaede. Inuyasha busted in with her friends, the ones she could call family.

"I told ya she was here," Inuyasha mumbled,

"You stay the hell away from me, you almost got me killed, I would have died if Lord Sesshomaru hadn't took me to his home," Kagome screamed.

"Kagome, ye can not stress out, its not good for…" Kaede being interrupted by Inuyasha sniffing her.

"You're carrying that bastard's pup!" Inuyasha stunned, Kagome didn't know what to say,

"You left me to die, do you expect me to come running back to you like nothing ever happened? Sit Inuyasha! Sit, sit, sit!" Kagome walking quickly out the door. Her friends ran after her while Inuyasha sat in a crater sized hole in Kaede's hut.

"Kagome, is it true?" Sango asked,

"Yes, and I shall not make it through childbirth unless Lord Sesshomaru marks me as his mate," Kagome explained as she slowly made her way to the well. What they didn't know was that two beings were listening to Kagome talk.

"So she is pregnant with that demon's child, well not for long," the woman coming out of hiding.

"Kikyo," Kagome stopping in her tracks, Sango stepped in front of her and Miroku was behind her waiting for Inuyasha to appear.

"I will have the rest of your soul, Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't mark such a human as yourself, so why not cut out the suffering now?" Kikyo smiling.

"Sit Inuyasha!" Kagome sensing his aura, Inuyasha had been halfway up the hill till he hit the ground. This pissed him off and he let his beast come out, he was charging right at Miroku till a white blur came ramming him into the ground. Sesshomaru had poisoned his veins,

"You will not bring harm to Lady Kagome," Sesshomaru growled as his eyes started to turn red.

"She isn't your mate, she doesn't bare your mark," Inuyasha growled as he flinched in pain from the poison. Sesshomaru's beast slit his neck just enough for Inuyasha to slowly bleed out. Sesshomaru's beast was still agitated and he used his speed to get to Kagome and to Kikyo. He stood his ground, he was stunned, Kagome's powers were a deep maroon color trying to kill Kikyo but they were too weak, Lord Sesshomaru shook himself from the reaction and charged Kikyo, killing her instantly because of the strength he charged her with. Kagome's soul floated from Kikyo's body back into Kagome's body, she groaned and started trying to sit up. Lord Sesshomaru's beast watched her struggles, he went over to her side to help her up but she backed away from him.

"This Sesshomaru will not harm Lady Kagome," Sesshomaru's beast trying to assure her in a serious tone. Kagome slowly stood up, Lord Sesshomaru steadied her.

"You carry my pup within your womb, you must be more careful," Lord Sesshomaru slowly pulling away.

"I have to go," Kagome backing away from him into the direction of well, Lord Sesshomaru just realized something,

_~It wasn't her power that was trying to save her, it was my pup's, our pup's that means…~ _his beast being pulled from his thoughts.

"Lady Kagome, wait," Rin running to the well, she was gone again.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you have to go after her, you have to mark her, she'll die, Rin doesn't want Kagome to die!" Rin freaking out and begging him.

"This Sesshomaru can not follow where she goes, only can the half breed," Sesshomaru blinking and his eyes slowly changing back to his golden orbs.

_~How could she possibly be carrying a full blooded pup in her womb? It can't be possible!~ _Sesshomaru still confused but again Rin drug him out of his stupor.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please try to get to her, she is carrying your baby, she will die if you don't mark her!" Rin cried. He glanced down at Rin, he could see that Rin held great love for the young lady that was carrying his full yokai pup, he nodded and walked to the well, Rin put something into his clawed hand. He looked into his hand and found a shard, he looked confused at Rin,

"It's the way Kagome gets through," Rin softly. He jumped into the well and landed at the bottom, apparently he couldn't get through,

"Kagome, be strong," Sesshomaru growled. He slammed his fist into the ground, his beast howled with the whole feudal era hearing his cries. Kagome felt the ground underneath her tremble, it made her sad for some reason, she even felt his howl in her bones. A lone tear slid down her face,

"I'm sorry," Kagome mumbled softly, slowly she raised up and climbed out of the well, she thought about Kaede's words.

_~I do have that money I was saving for college, maybe I could move into one of my friends places and use my bike as transportation, of course once I get bigger I cant do that.~ _Kagome thought. She ran in the house and upstairs, she was breathing heavily but she felt better than she had since she had all her soul back and she had Lord Sesshomaru to thank for that and she sort of felt bad for having made Sesshomaru so sad. She packed some clothes and grabbed her money from her hiding spot and raced down to her bicycle, her mother was trying to catch up with her but couldn't since she herself was six months pregnant. Kagome raced off without a goodbye. Once she was out of range of her mother she slowed down, she didn't know where she was going to go, all her friends had moved on, she didn't have their numbers anymore. So she walked around town for a couple of hours, her old friend Ayume was in town, just shopping through the street markets,

"Kagome, Kagome over here," Ayume shouting at her,

"Oh my god! Ayume, I haven't seen you in a long time," Kagome crying as she hugged her.

"Hey, what's wrong, you okay?" Ayume hugging her back,

"Not really, I need a place to stay, my mother practically kicked me out," Kagome softly.

"Stay with me, I have a really good job, I could get you a job there, and I would like to have a roommate," Ayume explained, Kagome blinked,

"Really, are you serious?" Kagome asked,

"Yeah," Ayume giggled.

"Thank you so much!" Kagome smiling,

"Its not a problem, let me finish up here, and we can put your bike in the trunk and we'll go get you settled in," Ayume explained,

"Thank you so much, you don't know how grateful I am right now," Kagome smiling.

"We used to be like sisters, I couldn't let you live out on the streets," Ayume explained.

* * *

><p><strong>At Ayume's Place<strong>

"Wow, so you are pregnant? What about the guy, does he know, does he want it?" Ayume asked,

"I don't know, I don't know, it wasn't planned," Kagome tearing up again,

"I'm sorry, lets get your room all nice, you don't have to pay any bills or anything, I can do that, but you need your money for the baby, so you just worry about that, we'll go in the morning and get you an application for a job," Ayume explained.

"At least let me help pay for something," Kagome explained,

"Oh no, you have too much on your plate to worry about," Ayume explained,

"Now, here is your room, you can use the dressers and the closet, why don't you go shower and I will head out for some take out," Ayume explained,

"You just focus on relaxing," Ayume hugging her.

"Thank you again Ayume," Kagome explained,

"Its not a problem," Ayume rubbing her arms, she left the house and got food. Kagome was hungry, so she went looking for food in the fridge, she found some frozen meat, she grabbed it, ripped open the package. She found a plate and put the frozen meat block in the microwave to heat it up. It wasn't long till she was chowing down on the raw bloody meat, she had half of it ate when the doorbell rang. Kagome was confused who it could be but thought it to be one of Ayume's friends so she walked to the door and opened it, before she could greet the man, he had slipped a piece of cloth over her nose and mouth causing her world to go black. The man got her carefully into the van and sped away. Ayume barely caught the guy in the act but she was still too far away to make out the licenses plate numbers.

"Shit, Kagome!" Ayume screamed, she dialed the number for the police station,

"My friend was just kidnapped, they are in a white van, they are headed east out of the city, please do something Ayume crying hysterically.

"Alright, we'll send someone out, meanwhile give me your address and home phone number, more than likely they will call for a ransom," the police officer calmly stated.

"Aren't you listening, my friends was kidnapped, she is pregnant, for god's sake," Ayume screaming.

"Mamm, calm down…" the police officer trying to calm her down,

"Screw you, if you guys wont get off your asses and do something, I will," Ayume flipping her cell phone closed and jumping in her car and speeding off. The police officer grabbed his coat and prepared a team together and told them the situation, they headed out.

Ayume was speeding for the draw bridge at the end of town she could see the bridge and the van, she sped up. She could see the bar coming down to stop traffic for the oncoming ship, the last vehicle to make it was the van.

"NO!" Ayume pulling over, she jumped out of the car and started banging and kicking the car.


	6. Freak Out

A few minutes later one cop car came, he and his partner got out,

"Mamm, are you the one that called in about a white van heading this way?" the officer asked,

"They got away, they are gone, you assholes couldn't move fast enough, they are long gone now, its all your fault, now they are going to kill her and her unborn baby," Ayume growled as she hit the officer over and over again with her fist.

"Calm down mamm," the police officer holding her wrists,

"My name is Ayume not mamm, Kagome is gone," Ayume bawling like a baby,

"Kagome, as in Kagome Higurashi?" the hot officer stunned, Ayume looked up through her red blood shot eyes,

"It's me Hojo, did you take note of what these guys looked like?" Hojo asked.

"Lab, scientists maybe, the only one I saw had a lab coat on," Ayume sniffled as her face contorted into a confused look on her face.

"Come on, I'll drive you back home, hey Bobby, take my car," Hojo talking to his partner, he got Ayume in her car and drove her home. Hojo stayed with her trying to calm her down,

"Look, technically I cant really put out a bolo on Kagome or the van unless you can give me some other details, specific details on the van, the best I can do is take a recent picture of Kagome and post a missing person on her," Hojo calmly. Ayume nodded her head as tears ran down her face,

"Maybe her parents know something, she sounded like she was having problems with them when she moved in with me tonight," Ayume sniffled again. Hojo nodded,

"They still live on the shrine right?" Hojo asked,

"Yeah," Ayume trying her best to control her tears but they slipped out anyway. Hojo moved from the kitchen table,

"I'll stop by later and check up on you, I've got to get to the bottom of this," Hojo explained.

"How you don't have your car?" Ayume standing as she shook.

"I'll have to call for my partner I guess," Hojo rubbing her arm, she leaned into him once more.

"Yeah, I need you to come pick me up at Ayume's place, yeah, alright," Hojo flipping his phone shut. Hojo guided Ayume to the couch, they sat down, she curled up to him into a ball,

"I'll figure something out, I promise," Hojo kissing her head.

"Why are you comforting me?" Ayume confused,

"Because, well, the truth is I have always had a thing for you, you just never really saw me I guess," Hojo shrugged.

"But I saw you trying to get with Kagome," Ayume explained,

"Maybe for a month, after that I heard she had a boyfriend that didn't attend our school so I figured I had no chance, but that's when I saw you, the way your hair shined in the sun, and your eyes so beautiful, I wanted to approach you but I figured you were way out of my league," Hojo shrugged as he blushed. Ayume hid in her pretty dark brown shiny hair to hide her beet red cheeks.

"Would you like to maybe grab some coffee sometime?" Hojo shyly,

"I'd like that, Hojo, I want to help find Kagome," Ayume strongly.

"Ayume, I don't know what we are dealing with, but I don't want you getting hurt, I promise I'll find her, listen, I'll keep you informed on things, okay?" Hojo trying to help her feel apart of finding Kagome, Ayume nodded. There was a honk outside,

"I have to go, call me at the station tomorrow and I'll give you an update," Hojo rubbing her arm gently, he left her on the couch as he went to jump into the car.

* * *

><p><strong>At Kagome's Mom's place<strong>

"Hello Mrs. Higurashi, your daughter was seen taken by a couple of men in lab coats heading out of town, would you care to shed some information on this incident?" Hojo sternly. Her mother looked at him strangely, then a few minutes later gasped,

"Oh god, what has that old hag done now?" Kagome's mother crying.

"Excuse me?" Hojo confused,

"My daughter is pregnant with twins, I called my mother to ask if she knew any good doctors that specialized in twin births and I forgot she is a bit crazy when it comes to twin birthing, she's going to get Kagome's babies killed!" Kagome's mother cried as she lied about what kind of child was growing inside of Kagome's belly.

"Mamm, is there any way you can tell us or get us more information on the doctors?" Hojo seriously. Mrs. Higurashi gave the police her mother's address,

"You'll have to take her in for questioning," Mrs. Higurashi explained as she tried to calm her breathing down.

"Thank you, we'll be in touch," Hojo nodded as they left, they rode to Mrs. Higurashi's mother house and forcefully took her mother for questioning downtown. Her mother of course would not corporate with them,

"They should die for their sins, the abominations they are!" the woman growled out.

"Looks like we are going to have to hold her till she reveals the doctors she had the victim taken to," Hojo explained loud enough for the hag to hear.

"You cant hold me here, I didn't do anything!" the hag cried out.

"Yeah, technically you were involved with the disappearance of your great granddaughter and we can hold you till you give us answers!" Hojo slamming his fist on the desk, the hag jumped up,

"She carries the Devil's spawn!" the hag being removed from the interrogation room.


End file.
